Turbine engines typically have an internal fixed structure that wraps around the engine and forms the inner surface of the fan duct. Often times, it is desirable to make the IFS from a lightweight material, such as graphite. However, portions of the IFS are exposed to very high temperatures and traditionally require additional shielding. Often, heat blankets cover portions of the IFS; however, these blankets are prone to degradation, damage, and failure. Thus, an IFS with enhanced heat tolerance is desired.